


Homecomings

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [178]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arrow. Oliver’s trip home (season 1) and how he let his Mom know he was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecomings

The trawler radioed ahead, and the local police were waiting at the docks. Oliver all but hissed at anyone who tried to touch his crate, but he let them bundle him into the back of an official vehicle.

Hong Kong seemed to have gotten louder, noisier, even more chaotic. Oliver fought the urge to close his eyes as the sensations nearly overwhelmed him.

They took him to a hospital, and Oliver bit his tongue not to speak Chinese to the doctor. He listened, scowling to keep them away, as the doctors discussed his scars.

Someone ran his fingerprints. Thirty minutes later, a sweaty man in a suit arrived from the Embassy. “We can contact your family…”

“No.” It was the first coherent word Oliver had said since they hauled him off the trawler. He didn’t want them to know, not until he was truly, completely, away from this place and looking his family - his mother, his sister - in the eye.

He wouldn’t risk false hope if this was but another trick, and escape was about to be snatched away once again.


End file.
